Taking Over Me
by Kailee
Summary: Rei is landed in the hospital after a serious accident. The rest of the BladeBreakers rush to see him, hoping he’ll wake from his coma - soon. [KaixRei][one-shot][song-fic]


**Name of FanFiction: **Taking Over Me

**Author(****ess): **Casey Katemera

**Type of FanFiction: **one-shot, song-fic

**Rating: **PG for serious situations…

**Summary: **Rei is landed in the hospital after a serious accident. The rest of the BladeBreakers rush to see him, hoping he'll wake from his coma - soon. [ReixKai][one-shot][song-fic]

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

~* _You don't remember me but I remember you;_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you;_ *~

Rei had been in a serious plane crash three months ago; he had been rushed to the closest hospital, and his family rung. They, in turn, called his friends – and his team-mates, the BladeBreakers. Tyson and Max had arrived first, living the closest. Kenny (and Dizzi) had been next. Finally Kai had arrived, having to travel the longest distance. But that wasn't the only reason why he took so long…

_How can I look at him now, knowing that he might never wake up? Oh Gods, I never told him how I felt…_

Kai had had some major regrets about his time spent with the BladeBreakers. He had so many things he wanted to tell them… especially Rei, the neko-jin whom he loved with all of his heart. Yes, that's right. Kai Hiwatari _loved_ Rei Kon.

-=-=-=-

Kai was lying on his bed, trying to drift off to sleep in his hotel room – it looked a lot like the one he had once shared with Rei. It wasn't easy; every time he closed his eyes, he would see Rei lying there, cold and pale as death. With surprise, Kai noted the tears trickling down his face, making the pillow damp.

He _never_ cried.

Well… almost never.

~* _But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do. _*~

Eventually he nodded off into a light doze. Instantly, there was Rei – but he wasn't in the hospital bed. He was in a hotel room, with Max, Tyson and himself. This was a memory – it had happened about four months ago. 

They had been having a competition to see who could not laugh for te longest while being tickled. So far, Max was winning at 3 minutes and 56 seconds. 4 minutes. 4 minutes, 30 seconds. 5 minutes – and there he goes, hysterical. He started to tickle Tyson back.

Soon enough, they calmed down – it was Kai's turn. 

_A short while later…_

"Come _on_, Kai! Laugh already!" Tyson exclaimed. The timer said 22 minutes and 34 seconds. "Rei, it's your turn to try. Me and Max give up." Instantly, Rei was in front of Kai, the most wicked look in his eyes.

He leaned over Kai, and when he was about two inches from Kai's nose, he went cross-eyed. Kai had to admit, he looked pretty funny. He would've laughed if he were, say, Tyson. Thank God he wasn't…

Back to the memory.

Rei growled. His cross-eyed tactic hadn't worked. Then he got an idea. He pulled off the red bandanna that held his fringe in place, and tied it over Kai's eyes. He then manoeuvred around so Kai was in front of him, and Rei leaned forward. 

He blew on the back of Kai's neck, and immediately the blue-haired boy twitched, his head rolling back. He almost laughed then, Rei could tell. A little more persuasion…

"_Stop _it!" Kai laughed, giving in. Rei pumped his fist in a victory gesture. Tyson stopped the timer.

"27 minutes and 53 seconds."

It was a new record.

~* _I believe in you;_

_I'll give up everything just to find you;_

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me. _*~

Kai sniffed as he rolled over, awake yet again. He had almost been able to feel Rei's lips that day… and now he might not ever actually get to.

There was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?"

"Max."

"Go away," Kai murmured, not wanting the blonde American to see the tears trailing down his face.

"C'mon Kai… open up!" Max called, determined to get his way.

"No!" And with that, the persistent knocking stopped, and he heard Max stomp away down the hall – towards Tyson's room. Well, towards the room that he and Tyson occasionally shared.

_Next day at the hospital…_

Kai leaned his head against the window, watching the traffic go by. His left hand was holding Rei's right. Suddenly, he felt Rei's hand twitch. Whipping his head around, Kai watching Rei's face carefully, searching for any signs of awareness. After a few minutes, he gave up, and went back to watching the cars drive past.

~* _Have you forgotten all I know,_

_And all we had? _*~

The BladeBreakers had been the world champions before Rei's accident. They had supposed to have been defending their title at the last Beyblades meet a month and a half ago, but with Rei in his current state, the tournament had been postponed.

The renewed date was still to be advised.

Kai remembered the day before that fateful plane flight that would leave Rei in his current comatose state. Rei was terrified of flying, and had babbled all of his fears – and most of his secrets, Kai guessed – to the person he knew would listen. Kai. 

He still remembered most of what Rei had said that day.

_"I hate flying."_

_"I never told tell Mariah that I think she's a cow..."_

_"__Lee__ and Gary once went out together…"_

_"Kevin's a smarmy little know-it-all…"_

_"I have a crush on – uh, never mind…"_

Kai had been dying for Rei to finish that last one… he had sincerely hoped that his name would have filled in the blanks. But now he'd never know. 

~* _You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand; _*~

Suddenly Kai felt movement again from Rei's hand. He studied Rei's beautiful cat-like face intently. There was a flutter of eyelashes, a twitch of his nose. His lips moved slightly, into a small smile.

The hand that Kai was gripping in a vice-like hold tightened slowly around his own, and Kai thought he'd wake up then… but the hand relaxed, and Rei's face went lifeless again.

_~* I knew you loved me then. *~_

But just that one touch, that one squeeze… that had said more than a thousand words ever could.

_~* I believe in you;_

_I'll give up everything just to find you,_

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me. *~_

Kai felt tears form in his eyes, and he blinked them away, hearing footsteps down the hall that sounded remarkably familiar. Lee and Mariah entered the room, looking a little lost.

Instantly, Mariah rushed to Rei's side, shoving Kai away. He scowled, and shoved her back. Lee watched in amusement.

"I never thought you'd be the type of guy to fight for Rei, Kai."

"I never thought you'd be the kind of person to go out with Gary, Lee," Kai shot back without thinking about it. Mariah's eyes widened, and she practically flew at Lee.

"What?! You didn't tell _me_ you were gay!" she shrieked, gaining the attention of about everyone in a fifty-foot radius.

"Miss, please be quiet!" exclaimed a nurse, poking her head inside the door. "Or I'll have to ask you to leave… actually, visiting hours are over." 

The nurse shooed them all out of Rei's room. Kai walked back to the hotel, leaving a bickering Mariah and Lee behind. Entering his room, he massaged his temples, and got out the headache pills from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

_~* I look in the mirror and see your face;_

_If I look deep enough;_

_So many fears inside that just like you are taking over… *~_

_A few days later…_

Kai glanced in the window, not focussing on the sight behind it, but on what was being reflected upon it. Rei standing there behind him. He blinked, but the image didn't waver. Spinning around, Kai gasped. There he was – true, he was being supported by Max and Tyson, but still… Rei was awake, and alive!

Kai hadn't been to the hospital since the day Mariah and Lee had visited, dreading another encounter with them. True, he had wanted to go and see Rei… but he had been spending every day with him. As much as it hurt him, he let Tyson and/or Max go in his place.

He rushed over to Rei as Max and Tyson carefully laid him on the spare bed, and right then and there, in front of Max, Kenny and Tyson (oh, and Dizzi), told him what he had been wanting to tell the neko-jin for months…

"I love you, Rei Kon." Fully expecting some sort of angry response, Kai bowed his head. Cool fingers lifted his chin up.

"I love you too, Kai Hiwatari. When I was in the crash, just before I was knocked unconscious, my last thought was: 'I wish I could have just one more chance at life, and tell Kai how much I love him.' Well, God seems to have granted my wish… and here I go." Raising his arms, and spreading them out wide, Rei grinned.

"I love you this much times infinity, Kai!" he said in a childish voice. Kai laughed, and repeated the gesture and words, replacing 'Kai' with 'Rei', of course. 

Max, Kenny and Tyson grinned, and retreated from the room. As soon as they had gone, Kai leaned down, and planted a mischievous kiss on Rei's lips.

"I don't want to ever let you go again, Rei."

"I'll always be here for you, Kai." 

_~* I believe in you;_

_I'll give up everything just to find you,_

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me... *~_

**Casey: **I just almost killed Rei… ARGH! Why must I kill these people off?

**Bakura: **Because.

**Casey:** Fair enough.

**Bakura: **You know the drill, people. Review if you liked, review if you hated – flames are used to roast marshmallows.

**Casey: **What he said.


End file.
